Revuelva a medida que aumenta la temperatura
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8] Summary: Instrucciones para cocinar a un novio jugando videojuegos: 1. Prepare un almuerzo especial. 2. O quítese parte de la ropa. 3. O juegue con él. 4. O aumente la calefacción del departamento. 5. ¿Resígnese? [Mishiro] [Fin]
1. Capítulo 1

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

Fic dedicado a **Midnighttreasure**, ya que la idea es todita de ella. Este es el reto que tomé:

**Pairing:** El que queráis.

**Características:** Simplemente quiero una historia basada en esta imagen, solo quiero ver qué se os puede ocurrir y en realidad me da igual si hay más de una interpretación: : (http) / / img-9gag -ftw. 9cache.(c o m) photo / aRPXY5j_ 700b_v1. jpg

**Género:** El que queráis.

* * *

**Atención**: Podría haber spoilers del Final Fantasy XIII, si recién inicias el juego.

* * *

**Summary: **Instrucciones para cocinar a un novio jugando videojuegos: 1. Prepare un almuerzo especial. 2. O quítese parte de la ropa. 3. O juegue con él. 4. O aumente la calefacción del departamento. 5. ¿Resígnese?

* * *

**Revuelva a medida que aumenta la temperatura**

* * *

Ese día Mimí se sentía caliente. Se sentía _hot, _como le gustaba decir a ella, con el único objetivo de enloquecer a su novio, quien no era amigo de esas expresiones foráneas.

Apoyó las bolsas de supermercado sobre la mesa y estiró los brazos, desperezándose. Desde el salón le llegaba el sonido de los quehaceres de Koushiro: seguía jugando a la _playstation_, como hacía horas atrás cuando ella lo dejó. Y el día anterior. Y el anterior.

Colgó las llaves del auto mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Todo el abrigo. Y con su finita remera de escote y encaje, ajustada a su cuerpo, se dirigió a saludar a su novio.

─Hola mi Izzycito ─le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás del sillón. Confiaba en que él sintiera el refrescante olor de su colonia─. Hoy voy a prepararte tu comida preferida… ─le susurró, queriendo sonar seductora. Sin embargo, Koushiro ni siquiera le puso pausa al juego mientras ella lo saludaba.

─Que bien Mimí, muchas gracias ─fue su escueta, pero educada, respuesta.

Y ahí quedó Mimí, parada tras el sillón, de brazos cruzados, esperando una extensión de la respuesta de su novio, extensión que sin embargo no llegó. Comenzando a malhumorarse, se dirigió a la cocina.

Ya le enseñaría ella. Nada de su comida preferida. Fines de semana como ese requerían de medidas drásticas: sus ingredientes secretos… los cuales convenientemente había comprado esa misma mañana, previendo que sería un fin de semana atípico. Con paciencia y alegría comenzó a extraerlos uno a uno de las bolsas: espárragos, garbanzos, ostras, ostiones y, para darle el toque al mediodía, vino tinto. Y de postre, sus preferidos: ciruelas, frutillas y mucho, pero mucho, chocolate…

Porque los estudios de gastronomía de Mimí Tachikawa no habían seguido el clásico proceder que habían hecho casi todos sus amigos, ese de ir a la facultad, día por día, mes a mes y año a año, a aprender teóricamente como cocinar… ella había sido más original. Tazas enteras de autoaprendizaje, litros de cursos alternativos, videos en internet a ojo y creatividad a gusto propio… así fue como ella, la chef sin título pero con programa televisivo, había aprendido rápidamente cuales eran los mejores alimentos afrodisíacos (así, y con bastantes cucharadas de práctica y error, cucharadas de las que Koushiro Izumi jamás había renegado, en los inicios de su relación…).

─Me voy a poner cómoda ─le gritó a su novio mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartían. Creyó escuchar un gruñido en respuesta, o tal vez solo era el grito de algunos de los monstruos que sus personajes estaban masacrando.

Se quitó la ajustada remerita que tan poco éxito le había otorgado ─Koushiro ni se había girado a mirarla─ y sus jeans ajustados de todos los días. Aún faltaba para la hora del almuerzo, así que se tomó su tiempo para revisar su armario (y la mitad del de su pareja, que usaba ella, claro). Entre tiras de vestidos de fiesta, blusas para el trabajo rebozadas y sencillas faldas gratinadas, se decidió por el ingrediente menos esperado: una sencilla camisola negra, suelta pero cortita, con escote de _broderie, _esa que usaba algunas noches de verano para dormir.

…y como estaban en invierno, comenzó por subirle la temperatura a la calefacción… de paso así lograría que Koushiro fuera sacándose la ropa él solito.

El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de las pintas de su novia hasta que esta se le apareció con el sencillo plato de mariscos y verduras y se le arrinconó en el sofá.

─¿Y tú que te traes con esas pintas? ─consultó, mirándola de reojo.

Al menos la había mirado…

─Pues pensé que como ninguno de los dos va a salir de casa hoy, más vale que nos pongamos cómodos…

Sutilmente colocó una de sus piernas sobre las de él, a la vez que le servía un esparrago en la boca.

─Pensé que ibas a cocinar pollo al limón.

─No conseguí limones. Los confundí y traje pomelos ─mintió.

Koushiro era muy inteligente, y debería haber sabido que su novia chef jamás cometería tal confusión, ah, pero en su Final Fantasy XIII Sazh estaba a punto de enterarse de que Vanille era la culpable de su drama personal, y estaba demasiado preocupado para analizar en profundidad las acciones de su novia.

─Al menos deberías ponerle pausa mientras comemos ─protestó, vaciándole una ostra en la boca. Él se atragantó, pero no apartó la vista de la pantalla.

─Lo siento Mimí, me encuentro en un momento crucial. Pero enseguida llegará una escena de video y podré soltar los controles. ¿Ves ese punto rojo? Apenas llegue hasta ahí.

Miró con cansancio el pequeño mapa donde, efectivamente, había un punto rojo al que sus dos personajes parecían querer acercarse. Koushiro, como siempre, quería explicarle todo, pero ella de videojuegos no entendía nada y tampoco le interesaba aprender.

Sin embargo, el que llegase la bendita imagen en video no hizo a Koushiro más propicio a embarcarse en una conversación con ella, mucho menos a mirarle con atención el diminuto atuendo de dormir que llevaba puesto. Sino que se embebió en el drama que ocurría en la pantalla, mientras con torpeza comía algunos de los ingredientes secretos que su novia con tanta dedicación le hubiera preparado.

─Agrégale aceite de oliva ─sugirió, al notar que ninguno de sus afrodisíacos hacía mella en su novio. Roció los vegetales sin esperar respuesta.

─¡La va a matar! ¡No la mates, es tu amiga! ─exclamó Koushiro, abalanzándose sobre la televisión, con tanta mala suerte que se desparramó encima todo el aceite de oliva del espárrago que estaba empezando a engullir.

─Oh, déjame que te limpie esa remera ─pronunció Mimí, emocionada, lista para llevar a cabo otra de sus infalibles técnicas de seducción.

Pero cuando regresó con el pañuelo con producto, que pensaba pasar amorosamente por el pecho de su novio, él ya había arrojado la prenda a sus pies.

"_Bueno, al menos ya ha comenzado a desvestirse_" pensó Mimí, algo decepcionada por no haber sido ella la cocinera del acto… y fue este el momento que eligió Koushiro para, finalmente, poner pausa y alejarse hasta la habitación, de donde volvió vestido.

Pero a Mimí aún le quedaba el postre. ¿Los garbanzos y los ostiones no habían levantado el lívido de su novio? Pues a ver como hacía para resistirse a frutillas, ciruelas y Mimís bañadas en chocolate…

Pues esta era la receta de Koushiro para resistirse a frutillas, ciruelas y Mimís bañadas en chocolate: apretar desesperadamente botones en batallas sin fin contra artefactos eléctricos y robots de mal gusto. Así que mientras ella repasaba las frutillas por su boca antes de engullirlas y dejaba torpemente que el chocolate se le resbalara por la barbilla ─torpemente porque su novio ni se enteró de sus planes de conquista, no porque ella no fuera sexy haciéndolo─, él continuó derribando monstruos que a Mimí se le hacían todos iguales y que encima demoraba largos ratos en derrotar.

Luego de haber levantado y limpiado la pequeña mesa ratona en la que habían comido, y de haberse limpiado a ella misma, ya que tenía chocolate hasta en el cuello, debió admitir que ni la ropa sexy ni la comida especial habían hecho mella en la determinación de su novio de darle vuelta al recién adquirido juego en un solo fin de semana. Por lo tanto, si ser Mimí no era de utilidad para conseguir que su novio tuviera sexo con ella, pues muy bien: sería Sora. Y es que Mimí estaba llena de recursos, y conocer las estrategias de conquista de todas sus amigas no era más que otra serie de ingredientes en el kit de cocina de Mimí Tachikawa.

Si el ámbito de _expertise_ Tachikawa no atraía la atención de su novio, pues debería cruzar ella al ámbito Izumi y ver que tal le iba. Y si Sora Takenouchi podía jugar videojuegos con Taichi y Yamato, de adolescente, pues bien podía Mimí de adulta jugar videojuegos…

─¿Me enseñas a jugar? ─preguntó, simple y directa. Él la miró de reojo, al menos había conseguido eso.

─No te gustan los juegos donde se lastima a bichos malos Mimí. Te hará recordar a nuestro primer viaje al digimundo.

─¡Pues que bien! Justo me estoy sintiendo nostálgica, ayúdame a recordar ─y sin más preámbulo, le arrancó la palanca de las manos─. ¿Qué hago ahora? ─Koushiro sintió el leve nerviosismo en su voz, al ver que con tan solo dos personajes debía derrotar a algo así como siete monstruitos pequeñitos.

─Tienes que apretarle a Ataque Automático, y a medida que esas barritas se llenen, tu personaje atacará.

Mimí así lo hizo. Dos… tres veces…

─¿Y esto es todo? ¿Me siento y aprieto el mismo botón hasta terminar la batalla? ¿Qué los personajes no deben curarse o cosas así?

─El pequeñito, Hope, te está curando. Lightning se dedica a atacar.

─¿Pero cuál es la gracia de tocar siempre el mismo botón? ¿Estás desde anoche sentado aquí apretando el mismo maldito botón? ─exclamó, levantado la voz, pero sin dejar de presionar X.

─¡Claro que no, Mimí! Yo soy un experto, puedo elegir que comandos quiero que mi personaje ejecute. Pero como tú estás recién iniciada, debes dejar que el sistema elija por ti.

─¡Que estupidez, yo soy perfectamente capaz de elegir por mi cuenta! ¡Enséñame! ─reclamó. La verdad es que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de aprender a jugar, pero esa pequeña interacción era lo máximo que había conseguido de su novio en los últimos días.

Koushiro le retiró el control y rápidamente marcó unos comandos.

─Muy bien, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es apretar esta otra opción.

Y así pasó Mimí otros tres o cuatro turnos apretando X, pero en una opción diferente.

─¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Cómo puede haber tantos millones de seres humanos embobados si lo único que deben hacer es apretar un montón?

─Pero ahora estás eligiendo los comandos, Mimí… o mejor dicho, estás repitiendo los que elegí yo.

─¡Ahgggg! ─volvió a protestar, pero no dejó la palanca. Comenzó a toquetear libremente las opciones que le sonaban lindas.

─Mimí, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Me harás perder! ─y antes de que el agua hirviera, apareció un mensaje en la pantalla ofreciéndole a Koushiro abandonar el juego o regresar a antes de la batalla…─ ¡Me hiciste perder! ─y ahora sí, le quitó los controles, no sin recibir más críticas y quejas de su novia, hacia él y hacia ese juego tan insulso que estaba jugando.

Mimí entró a su habitación hecha una furia, ya vería ese estúpido de Koushiro, que nunca le prestaba atención, ahora le pagaría con la misma moneda: ni _hola_ por las próximas ocho horas, y que se fuera a buscar a alguien para tener sexo a la próxima convención de videojuegos, que de su hermoso cuerpo no volvía a tocar un pelo…

No terminó de ingresar en el cerebro de Mimí la idea de Koushiro confraternizando con una _gamer_ cualquiera que ya estaba de regreso en el living, arrojando su camisola por los aires y sentándose junto a él con nada más que su diminuta cola less negra… porque a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Pero Mimí no había contado con que su novio, además de concentrado, estaba visiblemente molesto por haber debido retornar en el juego, y ni la miró. Ella esperó, impertérrita, estoica, diosa y sexy, balanceando sus tacones ─que ninguna mujer de valía se quitaría ni antes ni durante una relación sexual─ y gimiendo cada vez que sucedía algo que se suponía era "emocionante" en ese juego.

Koushiro demoró su buena cantidad de minutos y batallas en dirigirse a Mimí.

─Está abierta la cortina. Te están viendo los adolescentes del departamento de enfrente. Incluso han sacado fotos y estimo que grabado uno o dos videos.

Y lo dijo tan impávido, impasible e imperturbable, que ella no supo si gritó por la vergüenza y el horror o por la impotencia que le generaba ese estúpido de su novio al que no podía calentar, ni a fuego lento ni a temperatura máxima.

─¡Quítate esa ropa que hace calor! ─le gritó, tironeándolo de la ropa, luego de haber cerrado las cortinas y haberse anotado en su lista mental de cosas para hacer la de _mudarse a otro continente, trágame tierra_.

─¡Mimí, ya basta, contrólate! ─contestó él, esta vez sí poniendo pausa e irguiéndose hasta quedar a su altura─. ¿Qué no ves que estás haciendo el ridículo? Ahora ese video de tus pechos circulará todo el edificio, lo verá hasta el señor del octavo que te es tan antipático y que alega no mirar tu programa de televisión. ¡Serás la alegría nocturna de los amigos de estos pre universitarios calientes, Mimí, por favor! ¡Ten un poco de autocontrol!

Koushiro había visto muchas veces a Mimí enojada, pero ella no lo había visto a él la misma cantidad de veces. Ninguno de los dos imaginó la reacción contraria. Mientras ella jamás se esperó que él la acusara de ser la culpable de que un video de ella semidesnuda recorriera el edificio, cuando era evidente para cualquier persona con el más mínimo sentido de la lógica ─como era el caso de Koushiro─ que el culpable era nada más y nada menos que _él_, él tampoco se esperó que ella, luego de mirarlo con furia, se alejara taconeando y batiéndole sus largas pestañas por última vez.

Mimí se encerró en la habitación y se negó a volver a pensar en ese desagradecido y desaprovechado novio estúpido y malvado e idiota que tenía. Ya vendría buscando sexo, y bien preparada tendría ella su estrategia…

Koushiro llegó buscando sexo esa misma noche. Mimí se acostó temprano, como correspondía a toda joven que debía lucir sin ojeras en la televisión. No supo a qué hora se acostó él, ni como le fue en su videojuego y ni siquiera supo si cenó, porque no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

Lo que sí supo, inmediatamente, fue que finalmente los afrodisíacos, los paseos desnuda y todos los ingredientes que había desparramado durante la tarde para que él se dignara a mirarla, habían dado resultado. Lo supo cuando él, al acostarse en la cama, la abrazó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, le dedicó palabras bonitas y disculpas al oído. También lo sintió, grande y prácticamente hirviendo.

Y llegó su momento de gracia.

Giró en la cama, lo enfrentó, lo asió por su pijama y le acercó el rostro al de ella.

─Perdiste tu oportunidad, _baby_. Ahora ve a pedirle sexo a esa antipática de Lightning.

─Ah muy bien, entonces así haré ─respondió Koushiro, ni lento ni perezoso, ni tonto ni manipulable, levantándose de la cama para volver a jugar a su videojuego bendito.

─¡Ahhhhhg que te quedas aquí! ─exclamó Mimí, tan alto, que Koushiro supo que esa sería la banda sonora del videíto que habían grabado sus vecinos.

Se le arrojó encima, y solo por mala le clavó las uñas toda la noche y hasta lo cacheteó un poquito…

Ah, pero el domingo, Mimí despertó radiante, contenta, alegre, completamente olvidada de la serie de ofensas de que había sido víctima el día anterior. Ya sabía ella que con la serie de ingredientes correctos, ningún videojuego podía ganarle…

Y como ya había hecho las paces con su _Izzycito_, se giró en la cama, medio adormilada, para apretarlo contra ella un rato… y moviéndose y estirando las manos, casi se cae por el otro lado de la cama.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. El maldito de Koushiro no estaba en la cama.

Y enseguida, una conocida musiquita llegó a sus oídos… el maldito, desaprovechado, descarado, irrespetuoso y maleducado de su novio, otra vez, ¡estaba jugando a su insulso videojuego!

Pero esta noche no la volvería a embaucar, no, que se puede jugar y manipular a los personajes de un videojuego, pero _jamás_ a la sexy Mimí Tachikawa…

¿Fin?

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Ante todo quiero decir que este es mi primer Mishiro oficial, y que si bien amo el Michi y el Jyoumi, con él quiero firmar mi adhesión y el ascenso de este pairing a mi primera opción para Mimí. Eso. ¡Acéptenme!

Segundo, quiero contarles que Midnighttreasure no quería un Sorato, yo no quería un Mimato, entonces fuimos al medioy elegimos esta pareja. Y les quiero contar a todos que si a Mid no le gusta, pues tendré que hacerle otro, así que si quieren saber que pasó el domingo pues más vale que la convenzan de que me diga que no le gustó. Pero si quieren ser buenos conmigo, no lo hagan, porque ya no sé qué nuevos ingredientes de conquista agregar a la cocina Tachikawa…

Y tercero, que no sean malos y me dejen reviews, sobre todo si se rieron, porque a mí me alegra el día y a veces la semana saber que hago reír a la gente.

Y así terminan las notas más largas de la historia, perdón. ¡Ah! Si no pueden ver la imagen, no sé bien como solucionarlo. ¿Me preguntan por review? (:P)


	2. Capítulo 2

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

**Revuelva a medida que aumenta la temperatura**

_Para Midnighttreasure. Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

Una de las cosas que Mimí más detestaba era despertarse de mal humor. Para ella, la mañana era sagrada. En la mañana ella se desperezaba en la cama mientras pensaba qué desayuno original y distinto al del día anterior probaría ese día. Se lavaba la cara, se ponía sus cremas, hacía un poco de ejercicio. Desparramaba flores por la casa, llenaba las despensas y le dejaba _post-it_ a Koushiro, escondidos en la casa, con mensajes bonitos y palabras lindas.

Y hoy el ingrato la había abandonado por ese tonto videojuego.

Pero no, ella no volvería a caer. Hoy, realmente Koushiro debería _rogar_.

Inconscientemente, había maquinado un plan toda la noche.

* * *

El primer paso en su receta de ese día era _ser simpática_. Lo saludó, radiante, con su buen día habitual y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. No había nada que temer: él atribuiría su falsa alegría a la descontrolada noche anterior.

Un punto importante en este primer paso era actuar como cualquier domingo: prepararle el desayuno, aunque no para comerlo en la cama, sino para arrastrarlo a la mesita ratona donde Koushiro apoyaba la palanca cuando quería estirar los dedos. Mimí se esmeró en hacer un desayuno completo y amoroso, pero eligió llevarle la mermelada de reserva, mientras guardaba la preferida de su novio en el fondo de la heladera.

Así era más fácil ocultar su pequeña maldad.

El primer paso salió soñado, riquísimo. Koushiro no sospechó nada, y hasta se dignó a sonreírle y dirigirle más que palabras de compromiso y pedidos cortantes mientras jugaba al bendito videojuego.

Pero el videojuego real, ese que estaba cocinando Mimí… empezaría recién en el segundo paso.

Y cuando escuchó el timbre, supo que el delivery de venganza había llegado temprano.

* * *

Miyako entró empujando el carrito de su beba y sobándose las vértebras lumbares con la otra mano. Koushiro no escuchó su saludo: su concentración lo hacía inmune a voces y pedidos de auxilio, aunque de vez en cuando los agudos chillidos Tachikawa penetraban su burbuja.

Pero no en ese momento, no después de media hora peleando ininterrumpidamente contra un jefe que ya lo había masacrado tres veces.

―Kurumi está cada día más linda ―dijo Mimí, acariciando el cachete izquierdo de la niña, blanca como ella, de cabellos oscuros como Ken.

―Y cada día se porta mejor ―admitió Miyako, contenta, mientras desparramaba sobre la mesa el contenido del bolso del bebe.

Se debe admitir que la acción de "desparramar", cuando era efectuada por Miyako, era una bastante limitada. Madre primeriza, pero decidida y perfeccionista, ella no olvidaba _nada_: pañales, juguetes, mamadera, leche en polvo, toallas y hasta una libretita llena de números de emergencia que atendían los domingos. Todo quedó perfectamente ordenado sobre la mesa del comedor, preparado para la eventualidad de que sucediera algo, _cualquier cosa_.

Mimí no podía dejar de pensar que Miyako tenía una curiosa característica, tal vez virtud, a veces defecto: se mimetizaba con sus parejas. No era la primera vez que lo veía en ella. No dudaba, para nada, que el hecho de ordenar todo metódicamente fuera una acción Ichijouji que ella inconscientemente había almacenado en su repertorio de trucos y singularidades.

Aún no lo sabía, pero esos trucos y singularidades cambiarían el transcurso de su planeada tarde recetada y le darían un plus de sabor a su cocina para el día.

* * *

La primera vez que Koushiro las interrumpió, conversaban animadamente sobre las monerías de Kurumi. La beba continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, ignorante al hecho de que lo _único_ de que hablaban su madre y tía era de ella: Mimí se había jurado no compartir con Miyako los motivos de su furia escondida hasta que fuese el momento de avanzar otro paso en su receta.

Koushiro se sorprendió al ver a su amiga, ya que no la había sentido llegar. Miyako le hizo notar, sin malicia, que cuando entró él estaba muy concentrado en su videojuego. El joven miró nervioso a su novia, pero ella parecía no haber notado el comentario de Miyako, o al menos estaba demasiado ocupada dándole besos a la niña como para reparar en él.

Koushiro regresó por segunda vez en menos de media hora. Se quedó observando a Kurumi, haciendo comentarios aleatorios sobre los bebés y preguntando una sarta de cosas que hizo a Miyako pensar que ellos también querían tener un hijo, aunque ninguno de los dos se lo hubiera comentado abiertamente.

Se marchó, tan en paz como vino, luego de al menos media hora de escasa productividad. Si Miyako, la copiadora de tendencias de novios, no había tomado algo de Ken, era la perspicacia y la capacidad de resolver misterios tironeando de un hilo diminuto. No se enteró de nada.

Pero la tercera vez que Koushiro regresó, con la excusa de buscar agua y preguntar si era a Kurumi a quien había escuchado llorar –la niña seguía durmiendo-, Mimí decidió que definitivamente era hora de pasar al paso tres de su planeada receta.

―Miyako, ¿me acompañas a mi habitación? Quisiera hacer un poco de orden en el ropero.

En realidad, lo único que Mimí quería era comprobar si, como sospechaba, Koushiro había apagado el jueguito. Y así era, _así era_: la palanca de juego reposaba correctamente ordenada sobre la _playstation_, el transformador estaba desenchufado y la televisión en silencio.

Pues bien. Ahora que Koushiro se había aburrido –después de todo, hacía tres días que jugaba sin interrupciones-, se aburriría el resto de la tarde, _solo_. Ella se encargaría de movilizar a Miyako y Kurumi -¿y qué problema había, si la niña no lloraba ni se enteraba de nada?- cuantas veces fueran necesarias para que él estuviera _solo_. Así como ella había estado el maldito día anterior y esa horrible mañana reciente que la había dejado de mal humor y la había llenado de malos pensamientos e ideas de venganza.

Pero Mimí no había contado con que la mentada capacidad de Miyako de mimetizarse con sus novios fuera a interrumpir, en ese preciso momento, su precioso paso tres.

―¿A esto está jugando Koushiro? Iori y Ken lo juegan todo el tiempo.

¿Qué era más sorprendente? ¿Qué Iori y Ken jugaran videojuegos? ¿Qué los jugaran _juntos?_ ¿O que Miyako hubiera atraído la atención de la única persona a quien Mimí quería ignorar olímpicamente ese día?

―Es un poco aburrido. ¿A ellos les gusta? ―preguntó el pelirrojo, en busca de su computadora.

―¿Por qué te parece aburrido? A mí me parece muy entretenido.

―¿Tú juegas? ―preguntó Mimí, sintiendo que no era el agua del té lo que hervía sino su propia sangre.

¿Habría metido en su casa a la _enemiga?_

―Es un poco monótono, me parece. Hay batallas contra enemigos comunes y corrientes que demoran más de media hora. Un jefe tranquilamente puede llevarte cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¡Y aparece uno en cada escena! ―protestó, dejando olvidado el objeto de su búsqueda y parándose, brazos cruzados, junto a Miyako.

_Oh, no, peligro_. Esto solo podía significar que_, se librase de ello Mimí_, ¡Koushiro y Miyako habían encontrado un tema de conversación y su decisión de ignorarlo quedaría tan olvidada como esa mermelada al fondo de su heladera! "¿Qué hacer qué hacer qué hacer qué hacer?" pensaba Mimí, frenéticamente. Ella sabía que toda buena chef debía tener ingredientes sustitutos a mano ante cualquier eventualidad de esas que en cocina sucedían tan seguido. Pero ella no era una cocinera estándar, y esa eventualidad siempre la dejaba al borde de las lágrimas y con la cocina desastrosamente sucia.

Pero no ese día, no, _no_. Koushiro no volvería a salirse con la suya. Aunque debiera vender su alma.

―A mí me gustaría aprender a jugar, Miya ―dijo, interrumpiendo la conversación de ellos dos, y sonriendo alegremente.

―Quise enseñarte ayer y te aburriste.

Mimí hizo oídos sordos, Miyako también. Sabía que ese ligero temblequeo en las manos que alzaban a Kurumi eran la señal de que su amiga estaba emocionándose ante la idea de pasar una tarde _jugando videojuegos con Mimí._

Le enchufó la inocente y tranquila criatura a Koushiro y en menos de diez minutos estaban sentadas lado a lado retomando el abandonado juego de su novio.

Quien se sentó al otro lado de ella, con Kurumi. Por lo cual Mimí quedó encerrada entre las dos personas que quería que _no_ hablasen esa tarde y haciendo algo que seguramente divertiría a quien ella deseaba que _no_ se divirtiese.

―¿Entiendes de qué va el juego? ―preguntó Miyako, luego de los primeros minutos de acción. Kurumi se chupaba un dedo y Koushiro no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Casi pareciera que estuviera ignorando el videojuego.

―No mucho. Sé que debo ir donde están esas criaturas y matarlas. Pero Izzy me dijo que debía apretar siempre la X en esta opción ―la señaló con sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo― y a mí eso me pareció aburrido.

―Tonterías, estás más que capacitada para elegir tus propios comandos. Te lo explicaré muy fácilmente ―"bingo", pensó Mimí, ya que Miyako seguramente tendría mucha más paciencia con ella que el desalmado de su novio―. Básicamente, tienes seis roles: inspirador, protector, sanador, castigador, fulminador y obstructor. Si bien tus personajes pueden manejarlos todos, en este momento tus opciones son un poco limitadas ―tomó aire para continuar. Llamativamente, Mimí comprendía todo muy bien―. Lo que harás será jugar en base a formaciones, es decir, cada uno de tus tres personajes en juego tendrá un rol determinado y tú los irás cambiando en medio de la batalla en base a lo que necesites. No tengas miedo a darle al X y al ataque automático, porque toda tu atención y creatividad debería estar puesta en lograr buenas formaciones y en poder cambiarlas adecuadamente y en el momento preciso.

Para el momento en que Miyako comenzó a mostrar su explicación en la pantalla, Mimí ya había olvidado que estaba peleada con Koushiro. No podía evitar absorber, como el arroz al agua, todos los movimientos y consejos que su amiga le ofrecía.

¡Qué inteligente era Miyako, y que buena dando explicaciones!

Y finalmente su momento llegó: Miyako deslizó, ceremoniosamente, la preciada palanca de color negro en sus blancas manos. Si hubiera recordado la pelea con Koushiro, habría pensado que este paso tres en su receta culminaría en un plato _muchísimo más rico_ que lo que esa mañana había planeado servir. Pero Mimí no podía pensar en nada más que ese juego mientras probaba combinaciones y avanzaba, a prueba y error, por ese vasto paisaje campestre repleto de enemigos.

Se acordó de su vendetta cuando Kurumi comenzó a llorar. ¡Justo cuando necesitaba la ayuda de Miyako, esa beba silenciosa decidía que quería atención!

Y su amiga reaccionó muchísimo más rápido que ella.

―Koushiro, encárgate de tu sobrina por favor ―ordenó, firme, seria, segura―. Todo lo que pueda necesitar está cuidadosamente ordenado sobre la mesa del comedor.

¡Bingo! Koushiro estaba fuera de juego.

* * *

―Esto es increíble ―se quejó Koushiro por teléfono―. Miyako y Mimí han estado jugando videojuegos toda la tarde, _toda la tarde Taichi_. ¿Es que no tienen nada productivo que hacer? ―protestó―. Pero a mí me gustan los videojuegos, ¡ellas no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo! … Sí, creo que Miyako de joven iba a convenciones de videojuegos, pero… pero… ¡pero, Taichi, déjame protestar en paz! ―levantó el tono de voz; las jóvenes no lo notaron―. Mimí no tocó un videojuego en su vida. ¡No entiende nada! Te digo, esto es algún plan elaborado para arruinarme la tarde… ¡Claro que quiero jugar!... Sí, yo lo había dejado momentáneamente porque… porque… maldición ―susurró, avergonzado de su propia osadía―. Creo que Kurumi quiere jugar, luego te llamo.

Koushiro cortó la comunicación, ofuscado, y dirigió su atención a la diminuta beba acostada entre todos los almohadones de su cama matrimonial. La pequeña, silenciosa (¡qué poco Miyako era esa nena! Si tan solo se mantuviera así toda su vida…), alzaba sus manitos hacia el pelirrojo. Él, bastante nuevo en esto de los bebes, no sabía si la nena quería que la alzase, si se estaba comunicando con él, o si estaba cantando con las manos una de esas canciones de madres primerizas que seguro Miyako le había enseñado.

Práctico como siempre, decidió que la niña estaba _indicando_ algo: la lámpara de techo, esa cubierta de telas de colores. ¿Le gustarían los colores? ¿Querría jugar con la luz? … ¿o le llamarían la atención las _telas_? Koushiro se decidió por esta última opción, un poco porque le pareció lo más lógico, otro poco porque _era la mejor manera de vengarse de su desalmada novia, que jugaba videojuegos en vez de atenderlo a él._

Y mientras Mimí y Miyako chocaban las manos mientras, por turno, destruían enemigos y aprendían nuevas habilidades, Koushiro comenzó a vaciar, uno por uno, los cajones de ropa de Mimí, en búsqueda de aquellas prendas que a Kurumi divirtieran más.

* * *

Las mujeres de la casa, las adultas, no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo Koushiro y Kurumi. Él, aunque nunca había tratado a un bebé, era muy eficiente haciéndolo, como de costumbre. Le cambió los pañales sin dudar, calentó la leche que Miyako había traído en el microondas y la probó en su muñeca antes de darle el biberón, hasta le limpió correctamente la boquita. No le habrían quedado dudas de que estaba listo para tener un pequeño bebé de no haber sido por el espectáculo que su habitación ofrecía: a Kurumi le habían encantado los pañuelos y chalinas (se anotó un punto, porque fue lo primero que había intuido), pero él había comenzado por ofrecerle perfumes y carteras, porque eran las primeras opciones de Mimí. Evitó darle zapatos porque podrían ser un arma en manos de un bebé. También le había dado algunos suéteres y pantalones de suaves telas, pero la bebé no había reaccionado hasta que los pañuelos de seda china de Mimí habían arribado a sus manos.

Ah, ese había sido el horizonte de Kurumi desde el primer momento.

Koushiro los probó en su diminuto cuello, la dejó estrujarlos, los trenzó para que ella pudiera revolearlos por el aire con mayor facilidad, los perfumó y arrugó y desarregló. Todo lo que Kurumi quiso de un pañuelo de seda, lo obtuvo esa tarde, bajo la atenta mirada de Koushiro, quien no olvidó ni por un segundo que mientras las mujeres de la casa hacían tonterías –qué inmaduras-, él debía encargarse del bienestar de la bebe. Kurumi tuvo todo lo que quiso.

Y Koushiro no lo sabía aún, pero Mimí también.

* * *

―¿Has visto que divertido es? Te digo, deberíamos hacer de vez en cuando una maratón de videojuegos. Es una manera muy interesante de pasar la tarde y desconectar de nuestras obligaciones. ¿No sientes que estás un poco tensa en el cuello?

Miyako, amiga abnegada, hizo unos suaves masajes en el grácil cuello de Mimí, el cual estaba contracturado. Claro que la joven no sabía que la contractura no existía esa mañana, cuando Mimí había despertado tan risueña luego de una noche apasionada con su novio. Si bien ella estaba disfrutando del videojuego, y estaba muy concentrada en él, la verdad es que no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo jugarlo. Miyako se lo había explicado, por supuesto. Pero le había explicado como _jugar_, no como _posicionarse _para ello. Así que Mimí, atraída por un recientemente descubierto sentimiento de poder sobre esos insensatos bichitos que creían que podrían contra sus dos tremendos equipos, había curvado la espalda, levantado los hombros y enfocado sus ojos en la pantalla, casi sin pestañear ni moverse, durante las últimas horas.

El masaje no duró demasiado, porque el móvil de Miyako comenzó a sonar y esta vez sí ella puso atención en algo más. La que no puso atención en nada más fue Mimí, quien no escuchó la conversación hasta que su amiga regresó con la tremebunda noticia.

―Ken nos espera para hacer algunas compras. Ya está por oscurecer, creo que es hora de partir.

Mimí levantó la vista –sin olvidar poner pausa- y la miró acongojada, triste.

―¿Cómo haré para seguir ganando sin ti? Necesito de tus consejos, ¡los necesito! ―lloriqueó, esperando que su súplica convenciera a la adulta que tenía delante. Claro que Mimí no contaba con que Miyako ya había comenzado a entrenar su fuerza de voluntad (en realidad, Ken la estaba entrenando) para poder resistir los próximos berrinches de Kurumi.

―Tal vez no lo has notado por estar concentrada, pero por lo menos por la última hora yo no he hecho ninguna corrección. Tu técnica es impecable. Pero ahora debes apagar el videojuego y ocuparte de tu novio, ¡no le has hablado en toda la tarde!

Pero Mimí, ofendida por la negativa de su amiga a cooperar, había vuelto a enfocar su atención en el videojuego y había ingresado a una pelea con uno de los numerosos jefes.

Miyako suspiró y, sin intención de pelear, se adentró en la habitación de Mimí para buscar a su niña.

En ese momento supo que la pelea no sería entre ella y Mimí sino entre Mimí y Koushiro, y definitivamente _no_ quería estar ahí para vivenciarla.

―Eh… Mimí… creo que debes venir a ver esto… ―llamó, mirando con fijeza a Koushiro, esperando que él le impidiera hablar. Sorprendentemente, él no lo hizo.

―Estoy por ganarle a este maldito, no voy nada ―respondió desde la otra habitación.

Miyako recogió a su hija (tuvo que forcejear para separarla de los pañuelos) y caminó con Koushiro hasta el living.

―No podrás ganarle, ese es el enemigo que me retuvo tanto tiempo esta tarde ―dijo Koushiro, con un leve dejo de alegría.

―Claro que podré. Y con cinco estrellas ―respondió, cortante.

―Te sorprenderá descubrir lo buena que es. ¡También para los videojuegos tiene un don! ―aportó Miyako, contenta.

―No podrás ganar.

―Si podrá.

―¡Que no podrá!

―Mimí, tu novio es un ciego y negado.

Pero, honestamente, Mimí no les prestó la más mínima atención. No eran más que ruido ambiental, eran un mosquito sin hambre rondándola. Ella ganaría esa batalla, claro que sí. Pero no para que Miyako o Koushiro ganaran ese inútil duelo que llevaban, sino para completar el último –improvisado- paso en su receta del día.

Ella sería mejor que Koushiro. _En todo_.

―¡Bingo! ¡Bingo! ¡Bingo! ―gritó Miyako, como loca, cuando las cinco estrellas hicieron aparición en la pantalla―. ¡Y en tu primer intento, Mimí! Te lo dije, ¡te lo dije! ―se burló, ante un anonadado Koushiro, quien había abierto la boca como si hubiera un bakemon en medio de su living―. Esto se merece un festejo, Mimí, puedo cancelar con Ken y salimos a tomar algo.

Pero Mimí, quien no se dormía en los laureles, ya estaba buscando un nuevo enemigo. No despidió a Miyako y Kurumi cuando se fueron ni la escuchó cuando ella le avisó que Kurumi había dejado un _poco_ de desorden en su ropero.

* * *

―Voy a pedir comida. ¿Pizza está bien? ―Mimí, ojerosa, con los ojos inyectados, la espalda curvada y una mueca extraña en la boca, no se dignó a mirar a su novio.

A él le dio un poco de lástima verla así, tan desarreglada, sin haberse bañado, casi sin ir al baño y definitivamente habiendo olvidado los estrictos pasos de su dieta diaria.

―¿Yo también me veo tan patético cuando juego videojuegos? ―preguntó en voz alta, pero en forma retórica ya que, como suponía, Mimí no contestó.

Dejó la pizza sobre la mesita ratona –había pedido la que a él más le gustaba, ya que Mimí seguramente no admitiría tantas calorías en su sistema luego de un día de inactividad-, se bañó, limpió un poco la casa y habló largo y tendido con su madre y con la de Mimí, ya que ella se negó a atender el teléfono. Fue una tarde-noche muy productiva para Koushiro, excepto para su habitación, ya que no osó acercarse hasta allí a organizar el desastre que Kurumi había dejado. Seguramente, de haber querido, podría haberlo hecho muy bien. Pero como Mimí era muy estricta con el orden de su guardarropa y seguía unos criterios bastante ilógicos para ello, él no se tomó el trabajo.

De paso, así se vengaba un poquito de que la ingrata lo hubiera abandonado toda la tarde. ¿Por qué le hacía algo así a él que era tan bueno y dedicado con ella? La verdad es que si Mimí tenía un defecto, ese era la preocupación extrema por sí misma. Él nunca la dejaría sola, así, toda una tarde, más aun teniendo en cuanta que casi no pasaban tiempo juntos en la semana, ya que él partía temprano a su trabajo y ella regresaba tarde por la noche.

Que ingrata, Mimí. Que ingrata y desalmada.

Y cuando estas características terminaron de pasar a formar parte del cúmulo de defectos y virtudes de su novia, Mimí entró casualmente al dormitorio. Aparentemente, había apagado el videojuego, porque ningún sonido llegaba de él.

―¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! ―preguntó, y a Koushiro le hizo bien sentir su tono escandalizado.

―Kurumi quiso jugar con _tus_ cosas… tu sabes, yo la hubiera dejado jugar con _mis_ cosas, pero como _mis_ cosas estaban ocupadas, no tuve más remedio que dejarla jugar con las _tuyas_ o, ya sabes, la niña se habría aburrido, habría comenzado a llorar y, probablemente, Miyako hubiera debido marcharse más temprano ―explicó, sin mirarla, haciéndose el distraído.

―¡¿Y por qué no ordenaste?! ―protestó, apretando sus sienes con desesperación.

―Son _tus_ cosas, Mimí. No osaría interferir en ellas ―esta vez sí la miró, pero Mimí tardó en notar que en sus ojos había malicia. _Pura y despiadada malicia._

Aun apretando con fuerza sus sienes, Mimí comenzó a contar lentamente hasta diez, en su cerebro, mientras se tomaba un tiempo para evaluar sus posibilidades. Ella debía ordenar ese desorden, _debía._ ¿Dónde dormirían, arriba de sus ropas? No, no, jamás. Koushiro madrugaba para ir a trabajar, necesitaba estar descansado y mentalmente despierto para solucionar todos esos problemas del digimundo que ella no entendía. Sí, lo mejor era ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes.

Pero cuando agarró la primera prenda, la malicia de Koushiro hizo click en su cabeza. Se detuvo a medio camino, con la cartera en sus manos, mirando el ropero fijamente. ¿Y si esto era parte de un extraño plan de su novio? ¿Sería capaz de ser _malo_ con ella, de haber planeado hacerla trabajar toda la noche?

No, Koushiro no sería capaz.

Pero el desalmado e ingrato de su novio, ese sí sería capaz.

No le llevó más que unos segundos tomar su decisión. Ella comenzaba a trabajar luego del mediodía. Podía darse el lujo de dormir pasada la medianoche y, al día siguiente, usar mucho cubre ojeras para disimularlo en pantalla. Koushiro, por su parte, no podía darse el gusto de dormir tan tarde y no podría hacerlo hasta ordenar todo ese desorden.

Y luego ella, más descansada y sin Koushiro en la casa, ordenaría _de verdad_ sus cosas.

Sí. Sí. Si él era capaz de hacer todo eso a propósito, ella también era capaz.

―Mejor voy a seguir jugando un rato más ―y sin decir una palabra más, Mimí regresó al living.

FIN

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado. Este fue el final definitivo. Lo planeé con Sora en vez de Miyako, pero luego pensé que a Mid no le gustaría que hubiera sorato así que directamente eliminé a ambos personajes del universo.

¡Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
